


The Exorcist

by MajijoGangstas



Category: black/gekikara - Fandom
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Blood, F/F, Gen, Humor, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, paranormal story, what the fuck !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Gekikara and Black are playing a sex game, but a little misunderstanding there and everything turns to shit ! Bloody hell.





	The Exorcist

In Black and Gekikara’s house……………………

Black : Gekikaraaa, where are you baby…? I’m gonna catch youuuu….

Gekikara : (speaking from the room) I’m heeeere honeyyy…! I’m nakeeeed hahahahahahahaaa !!!!!!

Black : Aah I see…. (smiling) You want me to save you baby…. I’m coming then !! I’m your savior !!! (Already in front of the door)

Gekikara : Honeyyyy….!!

Black : Oohhh your voice…! Okay in 2 secs I’ll open the door !!

Gekikara : Open iiit…. Please open it honeey….!!

Black : (talking to herself, blushing) Holy shit. That door won’t be the only thing opened I’ll assure you… Alright baby, I’m coming in !! (Clak !) Mmm…. I can already smell your..(jumped) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY SHIT !!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ?????!!!!! WHO ARE YOU ????!!!!

Gekikara was tied to the bed, naked with blood all over her, she was barely recognizable, creepy !!

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA !!!!!!! You love it, honey….? Save me, come, drink meee….!!

Black : (panicked) GEKIKARA..!!!! THAT’S… THAT’S NOT YOU !!!! WHERE’S GEKIKARA ????!!!!

Gekikara : HAHAHAHAA !!!!! Honeeyyy you’re freaking out hihihiiii !! I’m excited….

Black : STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU DEVIL !!!!!!!!

Gekikara : Honeyyy what are you saying…. Take meeee I want youuu…!!

Black : SATAN..!!!! YOU’RE SATAN !!!!!!! SATAN IS IN MY ROOOOOOOM !!!!!!!!! BLOODY HELL, I’M CURSED !!!!!!!!!! HELP !!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEELP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYBODY, PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : But honey it’s me !!!!!

Black : DON’T APPROACH ME !!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE NOT GEKIKARA !!!!!!! YOU STOLE HER AWAY FROM ME !!!!!!!!! I KNOW THAT YOU’RE SATAN DON’T FUCKIN COME CLOSER !!!!!!!!!! GO AWAY !!!!!!!!! YOU’RE USING HER VOICE !!!!!! YOU… YOU’RE KILLING HER..!!!!! GEKIIIII MY BABYYYYYY WHYYYYYYYYYY ??????!!!!!!

Gekikara : BLACK STOP BEING STUPID, YOU HURT MY FEELINGS THIS IS NOT FUNNY !!!!!! I’M YOUR GEKI, DON’T YOU SEE ????!!!! I’M GONNA SHOW YOU !!!!!

Black : (yelling, panicked) I SAID STAY AWAY FROM MEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!! GO AWAY, DEMON !!!!!!!!!! DON’T TOUCH ME !!!!!!!!! SHIIIIIIIIIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : I’m gonna jump out of that bed then, you’ll recognize me….

Black : PLEASE, THIS IS A NIGHTMARE..!!!! DON’T TOUCH ME OR I’LL SCREAM !!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : Honeyyy it hurts..!!! (Covering up her ears)

Black : HOLY FUCKIN SHIT..!!!!!! I’M NOT GONNA DIE HERE !!!!!!!!! (showing her pendant) VADE RETRO, SATANAS !!!!!!!! GET OUT OF HERE, DEVIL, GIVE ME BACK MY GEKIKARAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly the bed was floating up, surprising both Black and Gekikara.

Gekikara : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!! BLAAAAACK !!!!!!!! BLACK I’M SCARED !!!!!!!!!! LET ME DOWN !!!!!! PLEASE LET ME DOWN, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE !!!!!!! NOW !!!!!!!!!

Black : (still holding her pendant) SHUT UP YOU MONSTER !!!!!! YOU WON’T GET ME !!!!!!!! I SAID GET OUT OF HERE, DEMON !!!!!!! FUCK, WHY IT’S NOT WORKING ?????!!!!! GEKIIII I KNOW YOU’RE PRISONER INSIDE THIS BODY I KNOW YOU HEAR ME BUT DON’T WORRY, I’LL TRY TO STOP THIS FUCKIN DEVIL !!!!!!!!

Gekikara : BLAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME FOR FUCK’S SAKE !!!!!!!!! I’M SCARED, I’M SCAREEEED !!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : FUCKIN YOU, SATAN !!!!!!!!!! Damn it, who should I call..???!!! AH !!!!! (calling Torigoya) Torigoya ???!!!

Torigoya : Blaaaaack hey, sweetie how you doing ??? It’s unusual for you to call me at this hour ?? But don’t worry I’m practising erotic lessons, it’s great timing !!

Black : Torigoya, please listen to me carefully, this is bad !!!! Gekikara was tied up to the bed, well it was supposed to be her and..

Torigoya : WOOOOOOOOO !!!!! BLAAAAAACK !!!! Which positions you guys are doing ???? Mmm you’re both very busy and you want my advices, that’s right !!

Black : No no no please, listen !!!! There’s blood all over her body..

Torigoya : Blood ??? Black-saan, you’re scaring me..!! You guys have a weird way to make love !!

Black : THAT’S NOT THE POINT !!!!!! I FOUND OUT THAT THIS IS THE DEVIL !!!!! THE MONSTER SHOWED HIMSELF HERE !!!!!!!

Torigoya : AWW BLAAACK !!! You’re so naughty, girls I love you !! Show her your monster too, then….

Black : DAMN, YOU STUPID PERV !!!!! THAT’S NOT THE MOMENT THIS IS SERIOUS !!!!!! GEKIKARA IS THE DEVIL !!!!!! RAAAH, FUCK !!! (Slammed down the phone, calling Shibuya) Hello ???!!!

Gekikara : BLAAAACK I’M SCARED !!!!!!! STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY AND GET ME DOWN !!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : Girl, what do you want ?! Who’s screaming like that ??!!

Black : Ah, Shibuya hey, please this is bad !!! Gekikara was tied to the bed, we were about to make love but she was covered in blood that actually this is not her, I mean I found out that she is possessed you know, Satan is inside her or she’s inside Satan whatever !!!!

Shibuya : Whaaat ??!! What the fuck are you saying… please speak slowly cause I just woke up so……

Black : GEKIKARA IS THE DEVIL, SHE’S FLOATING UP IN OUR BED, WELL THE BED IS FLYING !!!! SHE’S POSSESSED BY THE DEMON !!!!!!

Shibuya : Blaack, girl come oon…! I don’t know what fuckin sex game you’re playing but you guys should stop weed you know… Since when beds are flying now, tss. You called me just for telling that bullshit at 2.am ?! Girl, you’re lucky that I just woke up but don’t fuckin do that again okay ! Gosh, you must be really high…!

Black : SHIBUYA GODDAMMIT !!!!!!! I’M NOT HIGH OR ANYTHING THIS IS REALLY SERIOUS !!!!!! GEKIKARA IS POSSESSED BY SATAN !!!!!!!! I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO !!!!!!!!

Gekikara : BLAAAAAAACK HELP ME FOR FUCK’S SAKE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BLAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : Well, first stop marijuana, girl !! It’ll help a lot !!! Cause beds flying accross the room, floating or whatever, it just doesn’t exist !!! And second go back to sleep, take some pills and everything will be fine…

Black : AAH, THANKS !!!!!! HOW NICE IT IS TO COUNT ON FRIENDS AT A CRITICAL TIME LIKE THIS ONE !!!!!!!! YOU BITCH, INSTEAD OF CRITICIZING OTHERS YOU’D BETTER GO TO REHAB !!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : Blaack, I’m sorry… Look, girl, you’re calling people at 2.am to tell all that shit, it’s fuckin annoying you know…! Tell Gekikara to sleep okay ?

Black : BUT SHE CAN’T SHE’S FLYING ACCROSS THE ROOM AND IT’S PRE..WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : BLAAAAAAAAAAAACK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME, HELP ME PLEASE I’M SCARED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shibuya : You guys are always doing crazy things anyway… bye, good night !

Black : WHAT A..!!!!! GRR !!!!!! Ok, this is the last chance !! (Calling Sado) Come oooon, pick up !!! Pick uuup !!!! Sado, please..!!!! AH !!!!!! SADO ???!!!

Sado : Black ? Wassup ??

Black : SADO, PLEASE YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP ME !!!!! THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT MY LIFE IS IN DANGER I NEED YOUR HELP !!!!!

Sado : Ok tell me, I listen !!

Black : GEKIKARA AND I WERE PLAYING A SEX GAME BUT THINGS WENT OUT OF CONTROL, SHE WAS TIED TO THE BED BUT SHE HAS..

Sado : Tied to the bed ?? Mmm (smiling)…. Good girl, Gekikara…. Exactly like I taught her….

Black : YEAH BUT THAT’S NOT THE ONLY THING, SHE’S COVERED IN BLOOD BUT THIS IS NOT HER, SATAN IS POSSESSING HER BODY, YOU GET IT ????!!!! I TRIED TO STOP HIM WITH MY PENDANT BUT NOTHING WORKS AND I’M SCARED, HE CAN KILL ME ANYTIME !!!!!! SO PLEASE HURRY AND COME HERE, HELP ME !!!!!!!

Sado : (talking to Yuko, worried) Yuko, what were the last drinks that we gave to Black, yesterday ?

Yuko : (looking) Hum, wait… there are so many bottles, so…

Black : BUT I’M NOT DRUNK GODDAMMIT, SADO !!!!!!!! HEY !!!!!!!! GEKIKARA IS FLYING IN HER BED, SHE’S SATAN !!!!!!!! SHE’S GONNA KILL ME, SHIT CAN’T EVERYONE TRIES TO UNDERSTAND ME ????!!!! I’M GONNA DIE !!!!!!!!

Sado : Ok Black, seriously, you and Gekikara are watching too many horror movies !! You have to make a choice, you stop movies, animes or TV, but do something !

Yuko : There’s a ghost in your house ???!!!

Black : AH, YUKO !!!!! YOU’RE FINALLY THE ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME ON THIS FUCKIN EARTH !!!!!! YES, SATAN IS IN OUR ROOM, HE’S INSIDE GEKIKARA AND SHE’S FLYING !!!!! PLEASE HELP ME, I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO CAUSE HE’S GOING TO KILL ME !!!!!!!

Yuko : WHOAAH GIRL !!!! IT’S SO FUNNY !!!! Is it the Exorcist or something ???!!! Like in the movies ???

Black : RAAH COME ON, BE SERIOUS, THEY ARE BOTH GOING TO KILL ME !!!!!! TELL ME WHAT TO DO, COME TO MY PLACE AND HURRY DAMMIT !!!!!!

Yuko : Sado you heard ??!! Black is fighting the Devil, she’s lucky !!

Sado : There’s no way anyone can fight Satan, you can’t see him !

Yuko : Yeah but he’s inside Gekikara’s body !!!

Gekikara : BLAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !!!!!!!!!! BLAAAAAAAAAAACK HELP MEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : GEKIKARAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!! JESUS CHRIST, SHE BROKE THE CEILING !!!!!!!! HOLY FUCKIN SHIT..!!!!!!!

Sado : Looks like this is really serious, I don’t think they playing !!

Black : THAT’S WHAT I’M TRYING TO SAY ALL THIS TIME, BITCHES !!!!!!!!! HURRY DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!

Yuko : Wait, Black, can you describe in details how is the devil ??

Black : BUT THERE’S NO TIME FOR THAT !!!!!!! I’M GONNA DIE IF YOU DON’T MOVE YOUR FUCKIN ASSES !!!!!!!!! COME OOON !!!!!!!

Yuko : How that there’s no time for that ??!! Girl we need to know exactly which movie it is cause we’re gonna watch them again and we’ll call you back later to help you !

Black : STOP IT, DAMMIT !!!!!! ALL THE HORROR MOVIES, ALL !!!!!!!! I’M SCARED, HURRY ASSHOLES !!!!!!!!

Gekikara : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sado : (looking for a few movies on the web) Hm, Gekikara screams sound like Poltergeist ?!

Yuko : No, not this one… Look for Amityville…

Sado : Well, maybe this is really the Exorcist…

Black : COME OOON WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IDIOTS !!!!!!! I’M GONNA DIIIIIIIE !!!!!!!!!!

Gekikara : BLAAAAAAAAAAAAACK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : GEKIKARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KRASH !!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Black : Ge..Geki…kara… Argh..!! KOF KOF..!!!! Where are you..??

Gekikara was lying on the floor a few metres away, unconscious. Half of the room was destroyed.

Black : GEKIKARA ???!!! GEKIKARA, WAKE UP !!!!!! GEKIKARA !!!!!! (Trying to wake her up but the Queen was still not moving at all) PLEASE, NO..!!!! YOU… YOU CAN’T DIE…!!! BABY… I LOVE YOU, YOU’RE MY LIFE I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, NOOO..!!!!!!!! PLEASE…!!! I’M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I JUST WANT HER TO COME BACK, I’LL DO ANYTHING, I WANNA MAKE LOVE TO HER AGAIN I… I… EVERY DAY, EVERY NIGHT..!!!! PLEASE, BRING HER BAACK…!!!! I’M LOST WITHOUT HER, I..

Gekikara : (suddenly grabbed Black and pulled this one to her) Honeeey..!!! AWW I love youuu !!!! You were worried about me, oooh….!!

Black : Ge…kikara…?? You..You’re alive ??? Ooh thanks God..!!! I..

Gekikara : (kissed Black) Shut up and fuck me, honey….!! Show me the devil inside your pants…. (kissing) I wanna say hello to her….

Black : Baby…!! (Smiling, kissing) (starting to take off her clothes, Gekikara doing the same) Oohhh…!!! 4 minutes…. (kissing) To scare you…. (kissing) Mmm….

Gekikara : Honeyyy…. Nooo…. (kissing) 2 mins…. (kissing)

Black quickly took Gekikara outside the house, both of them having sex in the garden.

**Author's Note:**

> End of the story ! I didn’t plan on writing something about them at all, this is really an unexpected and surprising one. Horror spirit. Wondering myself how this shit came out… I laughed a lot here, too. Crazy... Anyway, enjoy guys and thank you for reading ! Special Black and Gekikara.


End file.
